


Coming to Terms with Who We Are

by breatheaims



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheaims/pseuds/breatheaims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to terms with who we are, who we're meant to be, and who we're meant to be with. </p><p>Who gets their happy ending? And with whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms with Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a Reagan in my life. Any takers?

"I've been in love with you since the day we met."

Karma let it hit her over and over again. She couldn't believe Amy had confessed her undying love for her in an attempted soliloquy of winning back her trust and forgiveness. She didn't hold anything back.

The heartbroken blonde even went as far as threatening to drop Karma's half of the best friend necklace down the prison drain.

"You were always fantasizing about your perfect Prince Charming, when I was just happy sharing a cardboard box with you. It wasn't until we kissed in the gym that I realized that I was legitimately falling for you. Oh god, and when we kept prolonging the fake relationship; there was hand holding and threesomes and more kissing, I had this cruel fake hope that maybe you would realize that your Prince Charming was actually..."

Amy had made gesture towards herself, and karma had to admit it was kind of cute. "princess sarcasm."

Karma had practically gotten the whole thing memorized when she heard it. Each word, as well as the desperate look on Amy's face, burned holes into her already shattered heart. It hurt. She remembered that looking at her hurt. Everything hurt, she just had no idea it would ever be this bad. She had no idea this would have ever happened. Worst of all, she had no idea about Amy's strong feelings.

Karma felt bad. She was sure she wouldn't ever like Amy back. After all, the red head had already rejected her once when she confessed. That was in private. Karma hadn't thought much of it since then. She really was too absorbed into Liam, who, Karma finally realized, wasn't even that spectacular. She couldn't possibly forgive someone who slept with her best friend.

Amy had Reagan now, and Karma, quite frankly, couldn't stand her. The DJ was 19 and experienced, constantly trying to take Amy away from her (at least, that's what it felt like.) the blonde was happy now though, with someone else, and Karma knew that. She also knew that Amy would always have a soft spot for her.

You don't just fall in love with someone for years upon end and have those feelings dissipate because you've been dating someone for a month.

Karma didn't know what to make of anything anymore. Her trust with Amy was ruined and she sure as hell didn't want to deal with Liam ever again. That was done for good. All she really ever had, whether she liked it or not, was the little vulnerable blonde who was inevitably, undoubtedly, hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with her.

As she let Amy go camping with her stupid mature girlfriend, Karma Ashcroft kept becoming more of a wreck.

She didn't want to be awake to deal with her confusing feelings. It was too much of a burden right now. The one person she wanted to cry to was Amy, and the one person that was causing all of this conflict was Amy.

Life is too damn unfair sometimes, karma thought to herself.

* * *

 

Karma leaned over Amy, bringing her down to the surprisingly cozy tent floor made of blankets. They kissed with audacious intensity, the red head pressing harder and harder against her with her body.

When they broke the string of kisses, Karma stripped her best friend of over seven years out of all her clothes to reveal her sexy, matching lingerie. Amy had on a red bra laced with black as well as a red thong.

Karma smirked devilishly. "Mmm, matching for me I see?" She teased the blonde by rubbing her hand over the thong, immediately feeling the wetness, all the while sucking on her neck. Karma was possessive, and hickeys would be a great way to show that. It earned a well-deserved moan.

"Stop teasing." Amy managed, nearly out of breath. They hadn't even done anything major yet and her throat was hoarse. The things karma did to her were unreal, but the things she didn't do were even worse. How was that remotely possible?

Karma chuckled a little and spoke in a deep, husky voice. "What? Me? Teasing you? No way..." She began to slowly make her way down to Amy's thighs, running her fingers down her well toned abs. When did she get so fit?

Amy nearly grabbed her impatiently, rid of her own clothes in one fluid motion, threw them across the room not even bothering to notice that karma had coordinated her bra and underwear to match too, and pushed her head down between her legs. Her eyes darkened with a want that seemed to have been building for an eternity.

Oddly, karma wasn't nervous. This was her first time with a girl, but the girl was amy. She knew amy. Inside and out. It felt right. It felt different. Sex with Liam was nowhere near this...exciting. Every move Karma made was heavily anticipated, and she had to admit, having Amy this vulnerable, moaning and growling, was...super hot.

She took her time to swirl her tongue around Amy's swollen clit and worked her magic until she saw Amy clasping handfuls of the bed sheets. That's when karma slid two fingers inside and saw her best friend's back arch up in the most sexy way possible. Has amy always been this hot? She found herself wondering.

It didn't take long at all for Amy to come undone. They found their rhythm quickly and Amy came just as fast.

Before karma could catch her breath, the suddenly very nimble blonde flipped her over and licked her lips. "Are you ready for me?" Karma couldn't utter a word even though she tried her hardest.

Nothing came out of her mouth but distorted moans. She felt her best friend proceed to grind into her and suddenly karma had the mouth of a sailor.

It was too sexy watching Amy's hips gyrate the way they did. Amy was a tender lover, and she was so good at sex Karma didn't have the time to wonder how much of it was because of Reagan. She was way too busy enjoying it all.

"You can talk to me still, you know," Amy whispered in her ear before nipping on it briefly. "I want to hear you." She took her fingers and ran circles on her inner thigh and licked Karma's body from her neck all the way down. When she reached her core, Amy smirked against her skin and proceeded to eat her out.

This confident, sexy Amy was one Karma didn't mind one bit. 

Everything beyond that point is fuzzy and muffled with groans and moans. Karma came several times, more this one than all of her sex scandals with Liam.

When Amy was done ravishing her, Karma opened her eyes with a satisfying feeling.

"Whoa." She breathed.

"I know."

Amy exhaled the exact same way.

As she leaned down to kiss her one more time, their lips didn't seem to touch and suddenly Amy Raudenfield disappeared.

"Amy?" "AMY?" Karma stirred and tossed and turned, trying to reach for her girl- best friend.

The red head woke up with ruffled hair and  delirium. 

"Damn. Did I just have a sex dream about Amy?" No...there's no way. Denial round 1039292.

She reached down to pull off the covers and get up, only to be met with a rather...interesting feeling and sight.

Fuck, Karma muttered to herself.

Her panties were soaking wet.


End file.
